


Tsumugi Shirogane's Fan Appreciation Event

by Filthmonger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, F/M, Game Spoilers, Gangbang, Hotel Sex, Love Hotels, Multi, Multiple Partners, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: WARNING! MASSIVE END GAME SPOILERS! LIKE, THE BIGGEST!Tsumugi Shirogane has had a long, successful career. Now, before her greatest venture yet, she decides to give back to the fans who have helped her get so far. In the best way imaginable.





	Tsumugi Shirogane's Fan Appreciation Event

The bright lights of the Hotel Kumasutra bathed the crowd in a fuscia glow, the only light at all in the dark winter evening. Hundreds, bordering maybe on thousands, of people clamoured together in a vain attempt to see the makeshift stage built just in front of the entrance. Almost all sported something with the signature black and white of their host. A low murmur of excitement filled the air. The occasional flicker of movement behind the coloured glass and silk curtains of the hotel’s many orderly windows would send a whisper rippling through them all. Occasionally there would be a splash as some unfortunate on the edge was jostled into the pool surrounding the walkway.

The lights dimmed and the muttering grew. Ears pricked as faint music began to play; a steady beat, like a ticking almost. Then the drums, and the excited crowd held their breath. Finally, with a great blaring of digital trumpets a small figure leaped onto the stage, and the crowd exploded into cheers.

“Good evening everyone! Sorry to keep you all waiting for such an un-bear-ably long time!” The figure exclaimed as the lights fell on him. His permanent enthusiasm, in both voice and the sneer carved into the left side of his face, infected the audience. His fur bristled in the light wind, and his sharp, blood red eye scanned cast its gaze over the roaring masses. “But thank you all for coming to this great event! The Danganronpa Annual Fan-Appreciation Event!”

The screams were deafening. A few people shoved their perfect reproductions of his adorable, teddy-bear form up at the stage, before security pushed them back.

“Upupupu! What a lively crowd you are tonight! Be careful down there in the front row, though. It’d be a shame if I had to punish any of you.” That only made a few of them push harder. “I presume that I don’t have to introduce myself… but what the heck! I’m your beloved headmaster, and master of ceremonies… the one, the only… Mister Monokuma!”

At least a dozen people screamed about how much they loved him.

“Now, now, don’t get too excited. I’ll be signing autographs later, so you’ll all get to spend a little time with me. But first, let's talk about why we’re all here!” Monokuma cackled. “As you know, we’ve just announced our fifty third season of Danganronpa! Ah, such memories… So many lives saved by words of hope! So many more ruined by the depths of despair! And we’ll do out very best to guarantee that Danganronpa 53 will be just as exciting, just as tragic, just as filled with all the chills, thrills and kills you’ve come to expect from us. Everyone at Team Danganronpa has been working as hard as possible to select the best candidates for this killing game. And speaking of candidates... let’s not forget about the two you already know! As usual, the survivors from the last season are forced to duke it out once again in this killing game! Let’s give you all a reminder!”

From behind Monokuma a screen emerged, with two smiling faces emblazoned on it. The first, a young man with short, greenish-blonde hair and piercings covering his right ear. The second, a girl of around the same age with long blue locks and round, rimless glasses.

“Presenting our survivor, Rantaro Amami!” Monokuma shouted. The crowd whooped, a few pieces of merchandise thrown or thrust into the air. “And what a survivor! I don’t think any of us will be forgetting the excitement of that season any time soon! Let’s hope he can give us a repeat of that. Or maybe he’ll be the first one to fall! Who knows? That’s what we love in Danganronpa, isn’t it? And of course, let’s not forget about our wonderful Mastermind! Give it up for our favourite Ultimate Cosplayer, and lead writer on Team Danganronpa, Miss Tsumugi Shirogane!”

Another roar, and several splashes as the fans squeezed themselves to the front.

“Now then, let’s cut to the chase. For most of you, tonight will be like any other convention. But for a select few of you… well, those lucky dozen will get to have the time of their lives meeting our wonderful cast members! Why only a dozen? Because any more and I’d be too tempted to start the killing early!” He cackled. “Those of you who have been selected will be asked to make their way to a private room in the hotel behind me. And don’t think you can try to take the place of any of them! We know exactly who was selected, so any imposters will be rejected. Or possibly worse… Upupupu, we all know what happens to those who break the rules, don’t we? And that goes for anyone who causes a hassle! No pushing, no shoving, form orderly lines, yadda yadda… Don’t make a fuss, or -and let’s give it everything we’ve got…-!”

“It’s punishment time!” The crowd shouted back at him, erupting into yet another fit of applause.

“Ah… such wonderful fans…” Monokuma sighed. “Thank you for coming, and enjoy the event! Or else!”

***

Tsumugi Shirogane stepped away from the window. All these years and her furry little partner in crime hadn’t lost his touch. Only a few minutes and he’d already whipped them into a frenzy. If he told them all to start killing each other they would have, so dedicated were they to his little game. She smiled softly; her little game.

She made her way across the Lover’s Suite, her bare feet sinking into the pink and black abstract carpet. She wasn’t terribly fond of the décor; said carpet clashed against the white drapery, marble arches and colossal red heart against the rear wall. The sheer white curtains between the arches barely hid the two optional wings. One was full of all manner of perverse toys and carnal contraptions, for those with adventurous tastes. The other was ostensibly a bathroom, although not all the acts committed on those tiles were clean. Tsumugi tugged the curtains down, as she had no plans for either. With a gentle grunt she pushed the carrousel horse round its track until it was hidden behind the giant heart –another addition she was more amused than aroused by. 

Satisfied with her minor redecorating, she crawled onto the enormous round bed, relaxing into the golden sheets and letting another thin curtain fall around the bed. All her guests would see is a silhouette. A rather plain silhouette… She giggled to herself. It was never too early to get into character. She knew better than to call herself plain in her real life. Sure, she didn’t have the body of the Ultimate Fashionista –She was nowhere near as toned and slim as her fictional idol, and her chest was shy just a few centimetres- but her popularity with the fans was undeniable. She’d even stumbled across a few pieces of ‘special’ fan-art while trawling one of the many fan forums. The proportions hadn’t been all that accurate, but it was the thought that counted. The artist was one of her lucky guests tonight, not that he knew she knew. She’d been very careful to make it seem like luck of the draw. She was the mastermind; she was allowed to cheat.

The sound of many footsteps echoed down the corridor, accompanied by low murmurs and the occasionally the iconic soft chuckle of her animatronic partner. She settled into a comfortable kneeling position, letting her hair drape down over her body and settle atop the sheets. The door swung open and the large party of shadows shuffled inside, the rounded form of Monokuma taking his position at the centre of the semi-circle.

“Welcome, welcome, to the special VIP event! You lucky twelve are about to have an unforgettable experience, courtesy of Team Danganronpa! Well, more specifically, Miss Shirogane herself.” He began. “I’m sure you’ve all noticed something peculiar about this little group, but for those of you who haven’t… it’s a real sausage-fest! Not a single girl in sight. Now, while this is technically possible through random chance… it isn’t. I’m afraid I’ve been a very bad bear and lied to you all… there’s actually a second group of VIPs.”

The other shadows began to murmur. A few were fidgeting and stepping back toward the door.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t get that kind of idea!” Monokuma snapped. “There’s not enough people or time here for a proper killing game. No, that other group is just full of the lucky girls who wanted to spend some time backstage with Mr Amami. Which means… you’re all lucky enough to meet Miss Shirogane in person.”

“Then why lie about the numbers?” Someone asked.

“Why, to make it sound more exclusive of course!” Monokuma said. “That and it makes it an awful lot harder for anyone to take you guys seriously if one of you nitwits breaks our little non-disclosure agreement.”

“Non-disclosure?” Someone else asked, a little warble of worry in their voice.

“Did none of you read the terms and conditions on the contest page? Kids these days…” Monokuma sighed heavily. “Yes, by signing up to the competition you agreed not to speak a word about what goes on in here. Now, I know what young boys are like about this kind of thing, but what happens in Hotel Kumasutra stays in Hotel Kumasutra, you got it?”

“What do you mean by ‘this kind of thing?’” A third asked.

“Upupupu… I think I’ll let Miss Shirogane explain that.” 

Tsumugi couldn’t see it, but she knew for a fact he was wearing his best shit-eating grin. Taking her cue she tugged the curtain, letting it tumble to the floor. She couldn’t help but smile at the collective gasp from her guests. In the few seconds it took for them to break out of their stupor she scanned across them; they were all wonderful to look at. Some strong and handsome, a few cute little things… even a couple of pretty ones. All shapes, sizes and ethnicities, and all of them drinking in every inch of her exposed skin. Staring at her ample chest and her soft stomach. Her long slender legs curled up beneath her. The black lace of her bra and panties, tied with tiny pink bows. She ran her hand down her shoulder and forearm, lightly cupping her breast through her bra, and continued down over her stomach and thighs.

“Welcome to your VIP event.” She said. She wrapped a lock of hair around her finger, turning her gaze to the sheets and blushing on command.

“Wh-what…?” A tall Japanese boy stammered.

“You’ve all been such loyal fans of Danganronpa. It seemed only fair to reward you for your dedication. We… I-I thought it’d be best to repay your passion with my own. Besides…” She peered plaintively over her spectacles. “Going into the killing game is dangerous, even as the mastermind. So many things could go wrong. Accidents, or even… murder. For all I know, this could be my very last night outside of the game. And I have no one to spend it with… I’ve put so much time into these killing games. I’ve been neglecting all sorts of… needs.”

A few of the red faced young men gulped. One even covered his nose to stop the bleeding.

“I don’t expect you to want a plain girl like me… I’m sure you’d rather be thinking about Junko. Or Sonia. Or any of the wonderful women I’ve created. But I have no one to hold me close for the last time… No one to make me feel loved... So, just for tonight, could you please…” She hugged herself tighter, squeezing her breasts between her upper arms. “Make me feel good?”

It was all a lie, of course. But through a mix of practised charisma, natural charm and the evident arousal in the boys trousers they all fell for it. She could see it in the way their eyes flicked from her face to her body; the way their cheeks turned crimson; the way their hands twitched, aching to run over her skin.

“Well then, I’ll just leave you kids to it.” Monokuma cackled as he waddled towards the door.

“W-wait? I-is this really… real?!” Someone asked. Tsumugi couldn’t help but let her tongue flick across her lips as his panicked motions emphasised the noticeable and very sizable bulge in his jeans. Her smile grew as that one little motion made a few other boys gulp.

“Real as the nose on my face!” Monokuma said. He waved through the ajar door. “Have fu-uuun!”

The door clicked shut quietly. And in an instant every single one of the confused boys leapt onto the bed, scrambling past and over one another to reach her. She yelped in a mix of shock and delight as dozens of hands seized her; squeezing, brushing, rubbing against her. They were crowding round her, surrounding her in the sight of so many flushed cheeks. In the smell of sweat and desire. She felt like she was in a furnace, and if they kept groping her this way she knew she would melt.

“A-ah… d-don’t be shy. But please… be gentle…” She groaned, wriggling against their touch. She bit her lip and held back a moan, bucking her hips into the hands of one of the shy, younger boys. He flinched back, quivering, before his hands moved back to massage her thigh. Three pairs roamed over her chest, their fingers sinking into the sensitive flesh. One tugged the cups of her bra away and in an instant her exposed nipples were tugged and ground beneath thumbs. She barely held back a scream, her hands pressing against a pair of hard, muscular chests to steady herself. Lips peppered her neck and limbs; teeth nibbled along her earlobe; even her hair wasn’t exempt from the groping hands of her admirers. She tensed suddenly as a thumb brushed along the back of her neck. 

“A-ah! N-not there! That’s my weak spot!”

Tsumugi whimpered as the boy behind her took her hint and kept rubbing. She shivered, grinding back against as many warm bodies as she could. Her thighs ground together, her panties soaked through. Adventurous fingers slipped behind the sodden fabric and brushed circles round her clit. Her squeaks and gasps were quickly silenced by lips crushing against her own. She reached up to remove her glasses but several hands pulled her arm away. Tsumugi giggled; of course they would. She leant her head back and let another pair of lips press against hers, moaning as she was passed between them all. Those that couldn’t get her lips went for her shoulders, her stomach, her chest… tongues dashed out of mouths and traced along faint contours, a dozen simultaneous shivers wracking her body and mind.  
Her hand slid down a body, cupping the hardness in his trousers. She traced along his shaft with a finger, breaking off from her kiss to look into the hungry eyes of the crowd and breathing a single word.

“Please…”

The rustle of a dozen sets of clothes being hastily yanked off filled the room, accompanied by a few swear words from the ones having difficulty with their buttons. Tsumugi took advantage of the sudden space, sitting up and breathing slowly. She licked her lips as trousers hit the bedsheets, bulges plain as day in boxers and briefs. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, her heavy chest jiggling freely with every motion. A few of the boys paused their disrobing just to watch them settle, before a blown kiss reignited their haste. She bit her lip as the first cock slipped out of its sweaty nest; watched as it gently bobbed in front of her. Soon she was surrounded by them: some long and willowy, others short and thick, a few small and cute while a couple of lucky ones were big in every way. 

“Oh, my… Are all of these cocks hard for me?” Tsumugi giggled. “You boys are just plain spoiling me.”  
Her hands wrapped around a random pair while she dragged her tongue along the underside of another. She moaned around the hot shafts, flicking her tongue across their tips. The other boys closed in on her, vying for space as their hard cocks hovered around her. They twitched, they throbbed, they absolutely ached for her. And they were hers. All hers. She felt like the queen of the sluts. 

“Fuck! Her tongue is so good!” One of the cried.

“Tsumugi is such a slut…!” Came another.

“I-I don’t think I can…” A cute little boy trapped between two larger men said.

“A-ah!” The one she was sucking bit his lip, shaking as he suppressed his moan. She stared straight up at him and, in a single motion, swallowed the whole of his cock. The crowd erupted into cries and gasps as she held him in her throat as long as she could, before pulling off with a lewd pop.

“Go ahead… moan for me.” She panted. “It makes me so wet.”

She leapt from shaft to shaft, stroking and sucking with a hum in her throat and a pounding in her ears. Her hips wriggled and her cunt throbbed as their groaning and gasping grew louder and louder. The wet slap of them jerking themselves off to her body was all around her, and her pace quickened. There were just so many of them! So many to choose from… Sometime she forgot about one and had to give them a little extra attention. She didn’t want to be biased, after all.

Well, maybe she was being a little biased, she thought as she lavished attention on the balls of a boy who had been dressed as Makoto Naegi. She purred as she suckled on him, looking straight up into his half-closed eyes with as much wanton need as she could muster. Enough to overwhelm him; he shuddered violently, knees knocking together as he had the first orgasm of the night.

“Oh!” She cried as droplets of hot cum splattered over her face. Miraculously, they all missed her glasses.

“Ah! I-I’m so sorry, M-miss Shirogane! Y-you’re just s-so…” The poor boy stammered. He stiffened as she planted a kiss on his tip, her tongue snaking out to lap up the remaining dribble of salty cum.

“Mmm… You don’t have to be sorry. You’re just… in character.” She said. She wiped the thick droplets from her face and sucked them off her finger, much to the delight of the other boys. “Have a little break. You can always try again later.”

“L-Later?” He said as she gently pushed him out of the pack, letting another boy slid into place and rest their cock against her face. She had to hold back from moaning just from the sheer heat of it.

“There’s so many of you here…” She said between sucks and licks. “I want to make sure I –slurp!- appreciate you all equally. Even if it takes me… ah… all night…”

“All night?!” The boys collectively exclaimed.

“Oh… I’m not asking too much of you, am I?” Tsumugi said, fluttering her eyelashes at them all. She giggled as a cock beside her splattered her cheek with cum. She scooped one of the droplets with a finger, tipping her head back and letting it slowly drop down onto her tongue. Almost every one of her boys groaned; the sound made her cunt throb with need. Wrapped her lips around a waiting shaft, suckling and flicking his tip with her tongue until he emptied himself inside her mouth. She took him to the hilt and swallowed noisily, closing her eyes and savouring his whimper. 

Something strong grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her back onto the bed. She lay on her back, hair splayed out beneath her and her glasses askew.

“Um… oh my…” She breathed. The boy who threw her –a tall, muscular lad with a dark pompadour- pried her legs apart and, with a single motion, ripped her panties clean off her. She squeaked, biting her lip and wriggling her hips as his hands took hold of her thighs. His cock bumped against her sopping wet cunt, and again as he loomed over her, before finally he slammed his entire length inside her. Her back arched and she screamed. Her eyes rolled back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his wild thrusts filled the room with wet slaps.

“A-aah! Oh! W-what a… a beast you are!” She said. Her hands tightened around the bedsheets. “Hah! M-my hips are moving all on their own!”

“Shirogane-sama…” Someone groaned.

“Look at how her tits bounce!” Cried another.

“Out of my way!” A short boy with a thick dick straddled her torso, his mouth curled into a leering grin. He grabbed her tits, roughly kneading the flesh and tugging her nipples until she screamed with delight. Tsumugi shuddered and watched as he sandwiched his cock between her breasts and thrust toward her face, cackling like an old pervert. “Tsumugi’s breasts are so soft!”

“S-stop… y-you’re being too rough!” She moaned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Someone pushed her head back and hovered their cock above her. She licked and kissed up the shaft, her whole body writhing in pleasure and anticipation. With a smooth thrust he pushed past her lips and down her throat, gasping as she swallowed around him. Her hands scrabbled across the sheets, grabbing the nearest cocks they could and stroking them vigorously. Her whole body was a sex toy and she loved every second of it; gorging herself on their desires. Her body wracked itself with spasms as a kind boy found her clit with his thumb, grinding against the sensitive nub. She was surrounded by the scent of sex and sweat, by moans and groans and her own heart pounding in her ears.

Her legs wrapped tightly around the waist of the boy fucking her cunt, pulling him deep inside her. Her hands faltered as fingers shook; her back arched and her hips squirmed. The pressure was building and building until finally her mind blanked. She quivered, squeezed between so many shafts, and moaned as loud as her full throat would allow. Through the aftershocks of her orgasm she could faintly feel the boy in her cunt throbbing inside her; feel the splatter of cum across her breasts and neck. The cock in her mouth withdrew and she whined, collapsing into a sweaty heap on the bed as her legs finally relented. She half-giggled, half moaned as another splatter of cum from a spectator dribbled over the lens of her glasses, her hand sliding down to gently rub her satisfied cunt.

“Y-you boys… are so good…” She panted. “H-hehe… I feel like you fucked my brain away…”

“M-miss Shirogane…” the Makoto cosplayer stammered. “S-some of us haven’t… a-at least, not with you…!”

A few of the other boys nodded and murmured, glaring at the collapsed and very satisfied boys at the end of the bed. Tsumugi slowly sat up, her limbs burning and body aching. She crawled over to the cosplayer, chuckling as his eyes grew wide, and kissed him on the lips. He melted beneath her, collapsing onto the bed as she crawled atop him. Spreading her legs as far as possible she pulled her folds apart, grinning over her shoulder.

“My holes are still free, boys… if you don’t mind seconds from a plain girl like me, of course.” She said. Her eyes were so full of lust she may as well have had hearts for pupils.

A moment of disbelief was followed by a cheer from the crowd as they scrambled to find a place around her. Hands groped and pulled her waist in every direction, cocks slapped against her face a they vied for her mouth. Eventually someone succeeded, grinding his shaft between her buttocks. She pressed into him, licking her lips. She squealed as he took a handful of hair and tugged her head back, and gasped as something cool and yet pressed into her puckered arsehole. She craned her neck, watching a saliva soaked finger slip in and out of her as the other boys leered and whooped. Finally the boy’s finger slid away, back to her hips as he lined up the tip of his cock in its place.

“A-aah… N-no… I’ve never…!” Tsumugi lied. His grip tightened on her hips as he pressed further, stretching her almost painfully round his member. She groaned, backing her arse up against him until she felt his hilt smack into her. Licking her lips and grinding her hips she peered back at him, letting out a low, needy whine. It didn’t take him long. Her back arched and eyes rolled as shallow thrusts slapped against her plump arse, her hands curling round the sheets. The quivering boy beneath her latched his mouth onto her swinging breast, suckling as his cock slid into her waiting cunt. Tsumugi’s moan was cut off by another cock finding its way into her mouth; she giggled and hummed around it, relaxing her throat and letting him thrust to his heart’s content. 

The trios’ rhythm was wild and clumsy, each desperate to have their fill of her, but their enthusiasm more than made up for it. Her knees quaked, her head span and her cunt cried out for more and more! She tried to reach out for another shaft to stroke but her arms collapsed, her chest smothering the lad below. The cock pounding her aching arse throbbed and twitched, flooding her with cum before it was roughly pulled away. She whined, wriggling her hips as invitingly as possible.

The sound of a camera clicking caught her attention. Her eyes flicked over to a small group of spent guests, grinning maniacally as their phones snapped pic after pic of her. She groaned around the cock in her mouth, gagging a little as her lips were forced against its owner’s hilt. She weakly waved an arm, trying to indicate no pictures were allowed, but they weren’t paying attention. Her body shook as more and more phones were pulled from the piles of clothes. The hands around her pulled her upright into something resembling a cowgirl position, the one beneath her grabbing her hips and bouncing her along his shaft. Her mouth hung open, her tongue lolling out as she moaned in pathetic protest. All around her shafts were being stroked, cum spraying across her jiggling chest and splattering onto her face. Every movement was followed by another click as her shame was immortalised. 

Her legs quivered and buckled, and with a cry she collapsed down onto the boy below her, shuddering as a shameful orgasm ripped through her. She fell forward, caught by one of her perverted paparazzi and guided toward swallowing another member even as the aftershocks hit her. Looking up at him -at the camera lens of his phone- a goofy smile spread across her face. She raised one hand in a peace sign as she sloppily sucked him off, and faintly heard a cheer around her. The cock in her mouth erupted down her throat, only to be replaced by another as it was pulled away. Someone lifted her hips until she was kneeling, and an adventurous pair took advantage of her new position and filled her holes even as cum leaked out of them. The ones who had been spent before were closing in with renewed vigour, their cocks bobbing as they advanced.

In this situation it’s no use thinking about things. Eventually, Tsumugi stopped thinking.


End file.
